broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaotica
'''Chaotica '''is the continent country of the Draconequus and is located beyond Equestria. Description Choatica is a land of oddities, lacking a sense of norm and defies the laws of physics. Gravity, the seasons and weather chance dramatically from place to place, usually based off of the roles of the most powerful Draconequuses in the area. Large plants and mushrooms as well as small trees and mountains can be found. Plants that normally grow in a particular climate can be found in the wrong place and rivers run backwards. The plant life as well as wild life are oddly colored. The kingdom has towns in the different regions, each town has a major who govern gravity and space within their own town, and this really seems to be their only roles, because there is hardly any law. The empire is rules over by a council rather than one signal monarch. Members of the council run basic laws of nature to keep their kindgom running as smoothly as a chaotic place possibly can. Chaotica is it's own continent as is broken into regions. Each region contains it's own chaos, complete with different weather, gravity, space, time and oddities that make it's unique. When Draconequuses move from region to region, they gain the understanding of the region they are in. This does not happen other creatures, creating confusion to those who wander Chaotica. Some regions also change the language others will speak. the wild life behaves as oddly as the landscape and some will even have odd appearances. History Chaotica has always been filled with chaos long before order was brought to the other lands. It is unknown if the Draconequus species. originated here, however after the Alicorn Princesses overthrew Discord, a large number of Draconequuses fled Equestria and moved to Chaotica. As other lands started to be taken over by the laws of nature and physics, more and more Draconequuses started to move to Chaotica as a las refuge from order. This place become immune to the order that was infecting the world around thanks to the Draconequus species behavior. There was no law or ruler for some time until the large numbers of Draconequuses started to move to the continent. The land was dramatically changed do to their presence. Slowly the most powerful Draconequuses started to dominate over the weaker ones. Not wanted to create order like the other countries like Equestria or Griffonia, the dominant Draconequuses banded together forming the Council of Insanity. These Draconequuses took it upon themselvse to ensure the tyranny of Harmony would never infect their country. The land was devided into different regions with chaotic behaviors to govern the chaos within and to prevent harmony from every taking hold. The Council of Insanity, like the Alicorn Princesses, took the responsibility of controling nature, night and day within the different regions. Trivia *Chaotica gets it's name from the word chaotic which describes an unorderly movement and the word Utopia. Chaotica is the Utopia for the chaotic Draconequuses. Category:Locations Beyond Equestia Category:Fictional Locations